Season
by Akinayuki
Summary: REPUBLISH! "Setiap musim selalu membawa kesan yang berarti. Ini hanya kisah pendek mengenai kenangan warga kota Konoha di saat musim-musim itu datang"/ Summer Side- Story One : The Sun and Sunflower.


**Season.**

Summary : Setiap musim selalu membawa kenangan yang berarti. Ini hanya kisah pendek mengenai kenangan warga kota Konoha di saat musim-musim itu datang.

Romance and fluffy (hope so)

AU and warning OOC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : ini semua gara-gara saya kebanyakan main Starry*Sky~ ahahaha jadinya pengen buat cerita di setiap musim. Pairnya juga berbeda. Semoga tidak OOC dan kalau jelek maaf ya Q_Q. Yak FIc ini REPUBLISH karena ada kesalahan fatal =="

...

Season : Summer Side

Story One : The Sun and Sunflower

(NaruHina)

Slice of life/Romance

"Aku membenci musim panas, tapi.. kenapa aku selalu betah untuk berdekatan denganmu? Ini membuat tubuhku terasa terbakar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu terduduk diam. Berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafas dan menghirupnya kembali. Seragam musim panas yang terbuat dari kain sejuk pun tidak mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

'Ini benar-benar panas.' Dia memandangi gelas lemonnade - nya dengan banyak tetes air yang mengalir di permukaannya. Es batu yang ada di dalam gelas itupun telah mengecil dan kini semakin menghilang ke dalam larutan berwarna hijau bening.

'Aku tidak tahan.'

Dia menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Teman-temannya sedang mengipasi diri mereka dengan buku pelajaran atau berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan beberapa murid membawa kipas angin kecil untuk ditaruh di atas meja mereka.

Rasanya tidak ingin sekolah saja.

Tapi dia Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah murid yang terkenal rajin dan tidak pernah membolos karena alasan yang sepele.

'Baiklah.'

Akhirnya dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas itu. Meski dengan langkah lambat dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Dia berusaha untuk mencapai UKS yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Kota Konoha sedang mengalami musim panas. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah puncak dari musim itu. Matahari bersinar sangat terang dan angin pun enggan untuk berhembus. Semua orang menjadi malas melakukan sesuatu dan berbondong-bondong mencari tempat yang sejuk.

Entah itu di pinggir kolam renang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang, atau memilih tidur di UKS yang berAC. Tapi, pertimbangkan baik-baik bila memilih pilihan terakhir. Penjaga UKS Konoha Gakuen adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan dan kejam. Dia tidak akan membiarkan murid-murid dengan tujuan leyeh-leyeh untuk berada di UKS.

Untung saja Hinata berbadan lemah, dia tidak kuat dengan panas. Entah mengapa setiap dia merasa panas, kepalanya akan pusing dan tubuhnya melemas. Penjaga UKS atau panggil saja dia dengan Tsunade-sama, sangat mengenal dengan kebiasan tubuh Hinata. Jadi sudah merupakan suatu kewajaran bila dia melihat gadis berambut indigo itu tertidur di UKS saat siang hari.

'Hhh~'

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kedepan. Di saat musim panas pun lorong sekolah terasa begitu panjang dan kakinya begitu pendek untuk menemukan ujungnya. Akhirnya dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berhenti sejenak juga tidak masalah pikirnya.

Dengan dahi yang sedikit dikerutkan, dia berdiri di depan jendela sekolah dan memandangi beberapa anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa hal itu pasti melelahkan. Orang seperti apa mereka? Apa badan mereka begitu kuat? Bisa-bisanya di musim panas seperti ini mereka berlari sekencang itu.

"Berikan bolanya padaku!" Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari tengah lapangan. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tengah berlari dengan semangat menuju gawang lawannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kearah teman berambut hitamnya namun sepertinya temannya tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melaju. Dalam beberapa detik, sebuah gol tercipta di gawang itu.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Bibirnya mengkerut dan kedua alisnya bertemu. Dia memandang sinis kearah temannya dan hanya dibalas sebuah seringai kecil yang semakin membuatnya kesal.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah pemuda itu. Sejenak dia melupakan sakit kepalanya dan sibuk memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang menjadi idolanya sejak awal pertama mereka bertemu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah.. mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Rasanya semua aliran darahnya berubah menuju kepalanya dan membuatnya terlihat sangat merah. Pemuda itu seperti matahari di musim panas. Bersinar terang dan terasa panas di dalam hati Hinata.

Memang gadis berambut indigo itu membenci matahari, tapi sepanas apapun efek yang ditimbulkan dari sosok Naruto sama sekali tak pernah membuat Hinata membencinya. Baginya, justru sensasi-sensasi yang menjalar di hatinya itu terasa nyaman dan membuat adrenalinnya terpacu kencang. Serasa ingin merasakannya berkali-kali tanpa mengenal kata bosan.

Ok, satu pertanyaan. Kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Naruto?

Hm.. sampai saat ini gadis itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan Naruto. Hinata mengakui kalau Naruto tak sepopuler Uchiha Sasuke -orang yang beberapa detik lalu membuat gol- lalu tak sepintar Nara Shikamaru. Tak pandai melukis seperti Sai dan tidak semenyeramkan seperti kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji -dan Hinata bersyukur akan hal itu-

Mereka semua berbeda, memiliki ciri khas masing-masing dan keunggulan yang menonjol. Dan, apa kelebihan Naruto?

"Hmm.." Hinata menyangga dagunya di pinggir jendela dan berpikir sejenak. Matanya memperhatikan sekilas sosok Naruto yang memakai seragam yang kini terpasang berantakan. "Aku tidak tahu." Dia menghela nafas panjang dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Yo Hinata!"

Dengan cepat Hinata mendongak dan melihat orang yang tengah dipikirkannya telah melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan berlari keci menghampirinya.

"H-hai Uzumaki-san.."

Dahi Naruto terlihat sedikit mengerut. "Yare yare.. sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-san! Panggil Naruto."

"Nar-"

"Tunggu dulu! Mungkin Naruto-kun atau Naru-nyan juga bagus. Apa Bishi-san? mungkin Naruto ganteng imut dan keren selalu? " Tangan kanan Naruto memegang dagunya dalam pose berpikir. Dia melirik Hinata sekilas yang sepertinya tengah melihatnya dalam diam dan membatu.

"Etto-"

"Hahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Dia memandangi wajah gadis itu yang tengah memerah dan memutar badannya untuk bersandar di sebelah jendela. "Hari yang cerah ya?"

"I-iya."

"Kau mau ke UKS?"

"Eh-?" Hinata memandang heran ke arah Naruto. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu bertanya hal yang sangat tepat sasaran. "I-iya, darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Sakura-chan selalu bercerita padaku." Sebuah senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah Naruto, dia terlihat sangat senang saat mengucapkan nama seorang gadis yang sangat disukainya itu.

'Haruno Sakura.'

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat nama itu. Teman sekelasnya yang sangat aktif dan pintar dalam bidang biologi. Dia juga merupakan asisten dari penjaga UKS dan sering merawatnya selama musim panas ini. Sangat manis dan gadis yang kuat.

Suatu hal yang wajar bila Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lemah terhadap suhu tinggi! Seringlah berolahraga! Mungkin itu bisa membantu." Lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai lebar kearah Hinata. "Musim panas itu sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan! ada festival olahraga, kembang api dan tarian musim panas! Harusnya semua orang bersemangat saat ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lemah. Naruto selalu seperti ini, begitu ceria dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Lalu, ada bunga matahari. Kau suka bunga matahari?"

"Ya, aku suka." Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Mereka sangat besar dan memiliki warna yang cerah."

"Aku pernah berpikir kalau Hinata sangat mirip dengan bunga matahari."

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran. Dia mirip bunga matahari? Aneh sekali. Biasanya orang akan berkata bahwa dia mirip bunga lily atau lavender. Bahkan tak ada dari dirinya yang indentik dengan warna bunga matahari. Badannya juga mungil. Lalu?

"Bunga matahari sangat peka terhadap matahari! Hinata juga kan?"

'Ah, jadi maksudnya dalam hal itu.'

"I-iya, hahaha.." Hinata tertawa kecil dan mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto.

Benar, dia adalah bunga matahari. Yang tumbuh mengahadap matahari seakan tak pernah berpaling untuk hal yang lain.

Matanya hanya melihat kearah Naruto, memandanginya dan mengaguminya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menyukai laki-laki itu.

"Bagiku, Naruto-san itu seperti musim panas."

"Hah? Musim panas?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat sempurna. Dia berbalik dan memandangi Hinata dengan bingung.

"Naruto-san bisa melakukan banyak hal disaat apapun, sangat kuat dan ceria." Hinata menghirup udara yang terasa hangat sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Kurasa Naruto-san itu selalu berjalan di dalam jalan yang Naruto-san buat sendiri, dan tanpa disadari.. sudah banyak orang yang mengikuti jalan itu dan menemani. Meskipun terasa berat, mereka tetap mengikutimu."

"Hm.." Naruto terlihat berpikir dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Mungkin lebih gampangnya, Naruto-san itu matahari yang bersinar terang." Hinata menarik nafas sekilas dan tersenyum lembut memandangi langit. "Selama matahari bersinar terang, pasti hari ini menjadi cerah dan indah."

"Benarkah? Aku terdengar keren hahaha.."ucap Naruto dengan tawa nyaringnya, "Dan senang mendengarmu bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti tadi!"

Kedua pipi Hinata kembali bersemu mendengar pujian itu. Kedua telunjuknya mulai ditautkan seperti biasa disaat dia gugup. "Hei! Apa kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?" Dia mendongak, melihat wajah Naruto ketika sebuah pertanyaan terdengar di kupingnya yang kecil.

"Ee.. aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es serut? Paman Ichiraku sekarang menjual es serut yang enak! Yaa.. hitung-hitung menyejukkan diri," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang terlihat berkilau terkena terpaan cahaya.

"Ku-kurasa.. itu bukan ide yang buruk." Hinata mengangguk kecil dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Yokatta! Nan-"

"Hei Naruto!" Sebuah teriakan keras memotong perkataan Naruto. "Jangan pacaran terus, kau mau main tidak?" Hinata dan Naruto terdiam, wajah mereka mulai memerah akibat ledekan teman Naruto tadi.

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku kesana! Sabar!" Dengan cepat Naruto membalas dengan sebuah teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya. "Er- Jadi, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti."

"I-iya." Hinata hanya mengangguk canggung dan tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto saat ini. Kenapa temannya harus berteriak sekeras saat meledek mereka sedang pacaran? Ah, ini benar-benar membuat badannya terasa panas. Dia harus segera ke UKS.

Hinata sudah siap-siap melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat disaat Naruto berniat kembali ke lapangan sebelum pria berambut pirang itu kembali mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran biologi, tapi aku tahu bahwa bunga matahari tumbuh mengikuti cahaya matahari." Naruto terlihat sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tangan kanannya mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan. "Kurasa Matahari merasa senang karena ada bunga matahari yang selalu setia menunggunya dan menganggapnya sangat penting."

"A-aku tidak mengerti Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Hinata dengan mata Aquamarine-nya yang jernih. "Kuharap bunga matahari itu tidak akan tumbuh mengikuti apapun selain matahari." Hinata mulai terdiam. Dia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar keras, rasa panas itu mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dan mungkin wajahnya sudah sangat merah kali ini.

"Aku akan terus menyinarimu dan menjadi matahari untukmu." Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Naruto. Dia mulai berbalik dan membelakangi Hinata. Dengan sebuah keyakinan penuh, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan keinginannya. "Karena itu, jangan alihkan pandangamu dan teruslah hanya melihat pada sosokku. Kau mengerti?"

Dan dalam beberapa detik, sosok Naruto mulai menjauh akibat kaki panjang pria itu berayun cepat dalam sebuah gerakan lari yang ringan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya berdiri tak percaya dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi bibir mungilnya.

Panas. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas dan badannya mulai melemas. Pengaruh Naruto Uzumaki memang melebihi musim panas selama ini.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mencolok muncul tiba-tiba dan bertanya dengan nada kuatir. Mata jadenya mengamati dengan cermat sosok gadis pemalu itu beberapa saat.

"Ma-matahari."

Sakura melihat keluar jendela. "Ah iya, matahari hari ini memang sangat menyengat. Ayo lebih baik kita ke UKS." Dia merangkul lengan Hinata dengan lembut dan menuntunnya menuju UKS dengan pelan. "Sepertinya kali ini efeknya lebih ekstrim ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sakura di sebelahnya.

Gadis pink itu melirik kearah Hinata sekilas dan kembali melihat kearah luar jendela. Sebuah seringai kecil terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Yah, mungkin karena kau terkena dua matahari sekaligus sih."

Mata Lavender Hinata seketika melebar dan melihat lurus kearah wajah Sakura. Apa Sakura melihat kejadian tadi?

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat respon Hinata. Sebenarnya dia sudah berada di lorong yang sama dengan Hinata dan berniat menyapanya sejak topik perbincangan Hinata adalah bunga matahari. Tapi, tentu saja Sakura yang penuh dengan informasi sekolah -terima kasih kepada Ino- sangat mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Karena itu, dia memilih mendengarkan dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyapa Hinata.

"Kalau kau adalah bunga matahari dan Naruto adalah Matahari, kurasa aku adalah langit yang menyaksikan hubungan kalian."

Sekali lagi, sebuah perkataan yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah tidak karuan dan membuatnya ingin segera menimbun kepalanya dalam-dalam di sebuah bantal empuk. Tapi, meskipun rasanya dia sangat malu saat ini. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa senang dan ada kalanya ada hasrat untuk tertawa bahagia dan tersenyum sendiri.

Yah. musim panas memang sesuatu bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Terutama musim panas kali ini. Rasanya begitu panas tapi ingin mengulangnya berkali-kali. Meski tubuh terasa terbakar dan badan merasa lemas, tapi dia menyukainya dan justru membuatnya bahagia.

Mungkin ini namanya efek cinta?

"Kurasa setelah ini aku akan memakai kacamata hitam tiap bertemu Naruto."

Dan sebuah tawa keras dari dua gadis yang berjalan beriringan itupun terdengar disepanjang lorong siang itu.

**Owari.**

A/N : aneh ya? ahahaha pasti aneh =_= ini pertama kali Aki membuat fic NaruHina! Sesuai judulnya, fic ini juga terbagi atas empat musim. Ada Winter, Spring, Autumn dan tentunya Summer. Dengan pair yang berbeda-beda di setiap musim dan ada kemungkinan pair itu akan muncul di musim yang lain. Semua tergantung mood hahaha. Jadi tentu saja fic ini adalah fic Multichapter!

Lalu, untuk penentuan pair fic ini.. er.. karena pair yang akan bergonta-ganti setiap ada chapter baru publish. Aki memutuskan untuk tidak mencantumkan character A dan B fic ini =_= anggaplah ini fic umum. Aki juga memikirkan akan sangat susah mencari fic ini kalau pairnya berubah dan kalian tidak tahu. Benar bukan?

Semoga, mood Aki untuk fic-fic lainnya kembali #berdoa, Kuliah benar-benar menyita waktu dan ide-ide terkuras habis untuk tugas. Bahkan jujur saja Aki sudah muak dengan Sasuke #dihajar wkwkwkw

See ya in next chapter, if you want to read again of course! Sankyuuu~


End file.
